Friend Zoned!
by coin1996
Summary: Prussia and Canada start to talk and really it lead's to the convo of the word Friend zoned. O boy. Leave it all to Prussia.


"Gott! Why is that woman such a B-"

"Gil!"

"What?"

"Don't call Hungary that!"

"I wasn't going to swear not in front of you birdie. I was going to say but head."

"O." Canada blushed and looked back at his desk as Prussia had clear up what he was about to say.

"Any way's birdie. Do you know why Hungary hate's me so much?" Prussia asked laying back on Canada's bed and crossing his arm's behind his head. Canada looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Gil you chase her around. You stalk her. You call her mean name's. You tell her how much you hate her. You hit on her. She's married. What other reason's do you need?" Canada turned his chair around now facing his albino friend.

"Well I guess all of that is true." Prussia sighed and sat up looking right at Canada. "You know birdie you smart. How ever can you be America's brother the world will never know." Prussia laughed.

"Well Gil if you really want to get technical nation's are just land that people made their home's on. Border's were formed but if you take them away me and America are the same pice of land." Canada stated. Prussia blinked.

"What?" he asked looking at Canada like he had just ate rat.

"America and me are brother's because if you take away our border's we are the same land." Canada said slowly. Prussia smiled and nodded.

"Ya that make's since. But then wouldn't mexico also be you're brother. And what about all of Europe. Gott West and Italy would be insest." Prussia pointed out. Canada sighed.

"Gil why don't you go back to school." Canada sighed and turned back to his desk going back to his drawing. Prussia smiled and walked over to the poor Canadian and smiled as he saw the sketch of Gilbird.

"That's almost as awesome as me birdie. Gilbird look's good in that." Prussia smiled. Canada blushed and did some more work on the eye.

"Gil can you step away. You're really close to my face." Canada said softly. Prussia smiled and then wrapped his arm's around Canada's neck. His chin would be sitting on Canada's shoulder if not for his arm being there.

"Am I to close?" Prussia asked with a smirk on his face. Canada's cheek's were a bright red at this point. Prussia held back a laugh and kissed Canada's cheek softly.

"Gil!" Canada closed his eyes as his face went as red as it could get.

"Awww. Birdie you're so cute." Prussia said as he licked the shell of Canada's ear.

"Gil stop! Were just friend's!" Canada yelled. Prussia stopped right away and blinked. Did he just. Ya he just. O my gott he was just. No he was.

FRIEND ZONED!

"Friend's?" Prussia asked. Canada nodded. Prussia let Canada go and stepped back. He sat down on Canada's bed and sighed. He laid back and crossed his arm's under his head again. "I can't belive you just did that to me." Prussia sighed.

"Wait what did I do?" Canada asked.

"Birdie you just friend zoned me!" Prussia said. Canada blinked. Friend zoned?

"Wait you mean that word America uses just because he can? Gil who said I was friend zoning you?" Canada asked as he looked confused to Prussia.

"Well I try to hit on you and you said we were just friend's. So ya you just friend zoned the awesome me." Prussia said. Canada blushed.

"Gil! You licked my ear! What was I suppose to say?" Canada said. Prussia huffed and closed his eyes.

"IDK."

"Did you just use text out loud?"

"Ya so what off topic. As I was about to say. I don't know you could just say 'Gil stop' or 'O Gil'." Prussia said. Canada looked at Prussia with a shocked look. Who knew that Prussia liked Canada like that? Prussia looked up confused as he felt a wight around his waist. He blinked and looked up into the purple eyes of Canada.

"Well I never ment to friend zone you Gil. I didn't know what to say. You licked my ear. That's odd as it is. How did you think I was going to act?" Canada asked. A light pink blush was noticed and Prussia smiled.

"Birdie did any one ever tell you that you smoken hot when you blush like that?" Prussia asked as he placed his hand's on Canada's waist.

"N-no." Canada said softly.

"Good. Then let me be the first to tell you that." Prussia smiled. "Can we kiss now?" Prussia asked. Canada sighed and poked Prussia's forehead.

"Just don't ever use word's like friend zoned, bro, dude, or any other American word. You're my boyfriend not my brother." Canada smiled. Prussia nodded.

"KK." he smiled. Canada was just about to kiss him but pulled back just enough to glare at Prussia.

"And no text talk. It's annoying." Canada said. Prussia nodded and wraped his arm's around Canada's waist.

"Birdie you're killing me here. Just kiss me!" Prussia whined. Canada smiled and rolled his eyes. The two kissed. It wasn't a needed kiss but more of a sweet soft loving kiss. After so long though Prussia pulled Canada down and deepened the kiss.

"I love you Prussia." Canada said as they parted. Prussia smiled and laughed a light laugh.

"I love ya to Birdie." he said. Canada blinked.

"Why do you call me that?" Canada asked.

"Well France call's England 'Cher', Spain call's Romano 'Mi Tomato', China get's called 'Sunflower' by Russia, So I'm calling you Birdie." Prussia smiled. Canada rolled his eyes.

"What ever Gil." The two then went back to wear they were.

* * *

Hope you all Like the Fluff! I don't own Hetalia! So sad I know!


End file.
